


OH MY Gellert!

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: *两对GGAD注意（即青年组+中年组）*现代AU the Devil wears Prada paro*各种私设捏造有*画风超皮注意！！！





	OH MY Gellert!

尊敬的各位来宾、女士们、先生们：

大家好！今天无疑是一个非常特殊的日子。正如盖勒特所说，他等待这样一个时间和地点已经很久了。但我还是想对他说，抱歉！亲爱的，这个地方还是选在了巴黎——不是在伦敦，亦或是曼彻斯特、慕尼黑，怎么说呢，那些更摇滚的地方。并且你在几个月前还说过你最讨厌的城市就是巴黎，没有之一。

我其实并不是一个擅长做演讲的人。我在高中时代作为优秀毕业生代表发言时，也只是穿着袍子埋头小声念我写的稿。大学时我潜心学术，并没有提升我的演讲能力。我并不那么善于沟通和交际，这曾经我在刚毕业后的很长一段工作生涯里带来了许多不必要的麻烦。所以我想告诉在场仍未毕业的学生们，努力提升你们的谈吐水平吧！毕竟巧妙的话术能够为你赢得不少机会。

所幸我现在并不需要做竞选演讲，这里也并不是什么过分严肃的场合，只是一个温馨浪漫的、属于友人间的小聚会。非常感谢大家今天能够前来！这是我人生中最高兴的一天。我有些紧张，因而我在上台前还喝了不少酒。但，就像盖勒特说过的，英国人的酒品真的很不好，所以我不太能确认我下一句是否会说出什么出格的话来，但我会努力控制自己的，并且我做好了处理意外事故的心理准备。我是个成熟的人了，我有能力应付这一切，我时刻告诉自己这件事。

我从未想过在巴黎举办婚礼，事实上我来到这座城市的次数寥寥无几。我并不是一个爱到处乱跑的人，我并不像盖勒特那样外向、好动、热爱在城市间穿梭，他是那种传统意义上的酷男孩，逃课退学玩摇滚，从高高的窗台上跳下来满手是血只为了给恋人摘朵玫瑰花，一个叛逆而可爱的年轻人。而在我的学生时代里，我循规蹈矩，更喜欢做的事情是泡图书馆和写论文。很多人会好奇为什么我们会结婚，因为我们看上去太不同了——的确，我不会弹电吉他，也不会作曲，我并不是摇滚的狂热爱好者，我打赌或许格林德沃先生比我还要狂热些。请您原谅我提到您的名字——盖勒特·格林德沃先生，毕竟这可能是我仅有的能将您和我的名字放在一起念出的机会了。非常感谢您能出席我的婚礼！作为一个出色的企业家和过分称职的老板，我想说格林德沃先生绝对是我所见过的最能言善辩的、最严厉苛刻的前任上司。他是魔鬼也是天使，在工作日无情压榨我的同时也带我真正认识了巴黎，还有我自己的内心。如果你对有着美和优雅本身有着狂热的追求，你一定会爱上为他打工。

说回巴黎，这座美丽的城市。盖勒特如今是否会喜欢巴黎，我不得而知，但我十分高兴的是我的小妹妹阿利安娜非常喜欢这里，她和我说了很多遍她非常喜欢文达·罗齐尔小姐帮她挑选的丝绒裙子。非常谢谢您，罗齐尔小姐，从见到您的第一刻起，我就知道您是我所见过的能把纪梵希高定裙穿得最优雅的女士，您的工作作风和您的衣着同样潇洒得体。

我知道罗齐尔小姐此刻的轻笑一定是在表示对我的恭维嗤之以鼻，毕竟我们的初次见面简直是一团糟——那是一个普通得不能再普通的早晨，在纽蒙迦德的最高层办公楼，她对我进行了一个非常简单的面试，而我还没等到她的答复，整栋大楼就突然“亮了红灯”进入了紧急状态。是的，在座于纽蒙迦德高就的朋友们都明白，那是格林德沃先生即将到来的警示。虽然我的形容或许会有些夸张，但我必须坦言，我第一次看到员工们惊慌失措收拾东西的场景时，我认为那不是什么单纯的上司来巡，而是圣驾回宫。事实上在我长达近一年的助理生涯里，我时刻体会着伴君如伴虎的感觉。我时常挣扎在死亡的边缘，感谢罗齐尔小姐多次救我于水火——说真的，我很想学会如何在五秒钟之内倒好葡萄酒并且把工作台收拾整齐，只可惜还没等我学会这些我就离职了。

在我未离开纽蒙迦德前，我的爱人盖勒特曾经多次建议我尽早向这位有着黑魔王之称的上司递交辞呈，但我都没有听从——因为这件事我们还起过一些微小的争执，当然最后这些问题都迎刃而解了。实际上，我一直由衷地感谢盖勒特长久以来给我的支持和鼓励——我们在那个夏日相识，谈天说地、相见恨晚，疯狂地坠入爱河，他喜欢摇滚、喜欢作曲，而我喜欢写词，尤其是为他的曲子填词。我们是如此的合拍，我们通过歌曲表达对现实的不满、对生命的渴望、对美好的追寻，那是最美好的日子。我认为我是非常幸运的。我的妹妹曾经身患顽疾，难以远行，是他一直陪伴在我和我的家人身边，即便他当时想要和我一起带着我妹妹去伦敦治病的行为遭到了我弟弟的强烈反对，认为这只是出于他想要追逐摇滚梦的自私心态。出于私心，我睁一只眼闭一只眼同意了盖勒特的做法。我们一起度过了一段相当艰苦的时光，并且我必须承认当初的举动的确是有些莽撞和欠考虑了，但所幸的是我的妹妹已经痊愈，而我的弟弟妹妹们也接受了盖勒特成为他们的家人——我想，如果没有来自家人的祝福，我可能永远也不会感受到幸福。谢谢你们，阿不福思、阿利安娜，我爱你们。

纽蒙迦德是一家非常好的公司，我有幸在毕业后就职于此。它有着辉煌的品牌和一流的管理团队，办公楼装潢华丽，我最喜欢的是董事长办公室内正对办公桌挂着的那幅For the Greater Grace字样的法式刺绣，它非常精致、典雅，四周还绣着玫瑰花和雄鹰。一开始我误读成“为了更伟大的恩典”，想着这标语实在是太强权至上、太格林德沃。后来在罗齐尔女士的解释下我才明白这句话应当理解为“为了更加优雅（elegance）”。这让我感到万分钦佩，在这样一个创新技术能力至上的行业和时代里，有那么一群人依然会致力于给用户提供优质的感官体验和优雅的生活方式，并将之奉为企业的灵魂。而在我得知这条标语最初是由邓布利多先生设计想出的之后，我每天上班捧着咖啡走进电梯里看见For the G.G，都会在心里默念“为了盖勒特•格林德沃”。这真是来自成功人士的情趣了，把你的名字写进我们共同的理念里，公之于众，让它们家喻户晓，多么浪漫！

大家对格林德沃先生都不陌生，他是商业巨头，是行业内举足轻重的人物，是“黑魔王”。实际上对于我而言，格林德沃先生是一位非常善解人意的上司，一位对我影响颇深的长辈。我也曾经对格林德沃先生存在着巨大的偏见和误解。在我未知晓他有爱人和孩子这一惊天事实前，单纯看他那高傲的姿态和有着非凡诱惑力的演讲，我以为他是个放纵的奇才，一个习惯了灯红酒绿、夜夜笙歌，流连名利场搂着不同漂亮情人过夜的迷情浪子。在此我想要为他辩解，格林德沃先生绝对是我所见过的最专情的、最忠于婚姻的男人。他绝非外表看上去那般冷酷无情：黑魔王温情脉脉时的所作所为只有你想不到没有他做不到。他把他和爱人的定情信物放在距离心脏最近的位置，还将他的每一任男助理都称作珀西瓦尔——在我起初被这样称呼时，我还以为这代表了哪一位对您影响深远值得纪念的人物，后来我才了解到这是您爱人的中间名。您真的太长情了，盖勒特和我都甘拜下风。

格林德沃先生，您的确是位百年难遇的好老板和好上司，但我还是要庆祝我能脱离苦海，毕竟不是谁都能忍受您那忽冷忽热的古怪脾气的——除了您身边正和您十指紧扣的那位邓布利多教授。我相信没有人会比他更爱您了。感谢您，教授，为我们带来了和平！

黑魔王先生曾经因为我的辞职而对我说“在我的所有助理中你是让我最失望的那一个”，但我依然不后悔选择这条路，我选择离职是因为我明白我想要追寻我真正喜欢的东西。我来到纽蒙迦德实属机缘巧合，我本身只是个喜爱文学的人，却莫名其妙当了近一年的董事助理。在纽蒙迦德工作的一年内我虽算不上是最优秀的员工，但也勉强合格。我的确得到了成长，那些兵荒马乱一般的生活让我开始懂得珍惜身边人：我的弟弟妹妹，我的朋友们，还有我的爱人。因而我辞职陪伴我的家人，同时继续进修我所喜爱的比较语言学，并且有幸能够选择邓布利多教授作为我的导师——十分戏剧性的是，我记得格林德沃先生还说过他非常讨厌他爱人的那些学生们，而现在我很可能要成为黑魔王最讨厌的学生没有之一。谢谢你的安慰，纽特，我想我能够撑住。

正如大家所见到的那样，我的导师邓布利多先生是一位非常温柔的男士，他幽默又风趣，和蔼、健谈、善于倾听，但我第一次见到他的时候却是实在狼狈，场面一点也不惊喜，而是十足的惊吓。那时我只是个可怜的小助理，按照吩咐把文件和模板送到我前任上司的家里，原本一切都很完美，我转身要离开，心里还盘算着一会和盖勒特去我们最喜欢的餐厅吃饭，结果突然小奥瑞利乌斯不小心把他的泰迪熊扔到楼下来了，他站在楼上委屈巴巴地红着眼眶看我，而我只能——我发誓，我只是为了给这个小男孩把玩具拿上去才踏上了那禁忌的楼梯。我还没走到二楼时，就听见格林德沃先生正和他的伴侣吵架，无非是些什么“你为什么不抽点时间陪我出席那些酒会呢？再这样下去我们都要被离婚了”、“哦天哪盖勒特，你也知道，学校里总是很忙”、“是啊，学校里总是很忙，忙到你回到家里还要见那些学生——你听着，我绝不允许任何变态出入我的家门”之类的话。紧接着邓布利多先生就看到了我，他有些惊讶，但很快地恢复了温和的笑容，还问我“孩子，你想上来喝一杯茶吗？”说实话我很感激，因为在那个阴雨天，我真的要冻成冰块了——即便接下来我就因为黑魔王先生对我喊的一句“让他给我滚”而迅速逃之夭夭。虽然取暖很重要，但明显还是保命更重要。

这些工作中的惊吓能够让人成长，我们把它称之为历练。我非常感谢格林德沃先生给我带来的历练，即便这样的机会是偶然被给予的、是出乎我意料的。我始终没能弄明白为什么格林德沃先生当初会选我做他的助理，毕竟那会的我只是一个很普通的大学毕业生。也许不少人会说：“哦那是因为你毕业于邓布利多先生的母校，你们同样成绩优异，同样有着红色的头发和漂亮的蓝眼睛。”说真的，这样的描述也太街头八卦小报了，我相信格林德沃先生雇佣我绝对不是出于这种想法。我也一直试图理解着“我的男友和我的上司拥有着同样的姓名，而我上司的爱人与我拥有着同样的姓名”这一让人哭笑不得的事实，也许用六度空间理论能够勉强解释这一切。起初我觉得很别扭，但现实生活中没有什么不可能。在被可怕的工作折腾得筋疲力尽后，我明白反正我只要按时上下班、顺利完成工作不惹麻烦、拿好薪水就是了。成年人的世界听起来真冷漠啊，不是吗。

我起初对这份工作并没有投入过多精力，这导致我入职之初经常搞砸不少事情，而我还一度幼稚地认为是格林德沃先生由于我第一天到岗时穿的那身皱巴巴的灰衬衫而故意刁难我。在纽蒙迦德工作期间，几乎所有的人都会像他那样称呼我为珀西瓦尔，或者，“格林德沃的男孩”。恕我直言，这样的称呼实在是有些恶趣味。有些人非常羡慕我，认为我有着漂亮的简历，又成为了商业巨头的助理，成日衣着光鲜，频繁出席那些高端的酒会和筵席，但我那时的生活实在是一团糟。我们的格林德沃先生总会下达各种奇奇怪怪的任务，比如他会让你帮他的孩子给他的绘画作业上色——说真的，我认为小奥瑞利乌斯的画作比我帮他画的好太多，他对色彩的把控能力是极为罕见的——以及，为他的爱人去街边发放问卷调查，还会在大冬天的清晨让你跑出去买干白葡萄酒，尽管我不明白为什么他喜欢在早上配着面包喝干白葡萄酒，还要抹上草莓果酱——但，职场就是如此：你永远不能质疑你的上司，永远不要向他提出任何问题。

但在这里我依然想向我的导师邓布利多先生求证一下——请魔王先生不要试图用亲吻爱人的脸颊这样幼稚的方式来打岔我们的对话：当时格林德沃先生在电话那头恶狠狠地对我说，如果我没法在那个百年难遇的狂风暴雨天给他找到飞机回伦敦参加您第二天的新书发布会，您就会和他离婚，这件事是真的吗？没有？好的，我看到您用唇语回答我了。多谢您，这样我的负罪感就减轻了一些。但在那时我吓坏了，尤其是他在电话里冲我喊“让我回家！”的时候——天哪，我竟然能让黑魔王回不了家。那一刻我真的以为他会让我死无葬身之地，我甚至考虑过给打电话向S.A.S*求助。什么，邓布利多先生，我看到您笑着说了句“你应该试试的”。好的，真不愧是您，邓布利多教授。俗话说得好，不是一家人不进一家门。你们现在可以接吻了。

我的前任上司就是这样一个过分强势的人。他经常会对我说：“这是你的职责、你的工作！”好像他的助理就应该完美地完成所有的工作，瞻前顾后、思虑周全、无所不能。但我并不是无所不能的珀西瓦尔，不是的，我并不是“格林德沃的男孩”。尽管在认清楚这一事实前，我也迷茫过，我也曾经“贪慕虚荣”——事实上，当你在某些方面表现得过分出色、时常受到褒奖，进而获得不少好处时，你就会难以从那样的成就感和自豪感中抽离，会加倍努力、心甘情愿付出更多。我为了那些忽视了我的家人和朋友，为此我和盖勒特吵得不可开交。尤其是当我表示我必须前往巴黎出差时，盖勒特对我说：“那我希望你能爱上那里。而我是永远不会去巴黎的，我恨巴黎。”我们从未爆发过如此长久而激烈的争吵，而令我惊讶的是连阿不福思都站在了他那一边。

通过以上亲眼所见的实例和我自己的真实经历，我十分困惑、无助，我想我仿佛看到了婚姻生活真实的样子。这让我考虑起是否还要和盖勒特结婚——这不是因为我不爱他了，我说过，我很幸运，能有一个爱我的恋人，我们相伴许久，一直互相支持、互相鼓舞，我们约好只要等一切安定下来，我们就立刻结婚，好像一切都是水到渠成。但在那些无休止的争吵后，我害怕了，我选择埋在工作中逃避这些现实，并且开始慎重考虑起这样的问题：如果婚姻最后终将要变成相看两厌、鸡零狗碎的状态，那么我真的还要结婚吗？如果我们都还不够强大到包容这些，是不是就应该放手？

让我觉得非常有趣的是，后来在巴黎，我们的格林德沃先生和他的合法伴侣当时似乎陷在不可调解的矛盾中——几乎所有的媒体都在报导他们的婚姻将要破裂，仿佛第二日纽蒙迦德的官方网站上就要发布离婚声明——而他还试图以一个过来人的身份开导我，给我一些思路。说真的，先生，我很感激您的建议，但您给出的说法也太没有说服力了。您和我说，千万别和连大学都没有读完的年轻人谈爱情，因为他们都莽撞、肤浅，而您自己明明是大学辍学去创业的典型企业家代表。您和邓布利多先生当年在谷仓内私定终身，把戒指套在对方手上时也只不过是十六岁的年纪——您别笑，这也都不是什么秘闻了，都是实打实来自维基百科上的信息。我想，您既然能和颇有学术成就的、广受学生爱戴的教授成婚，我为什么不能和摇滚歌手共度余生呢？我想爱一个人是没有道理的。

说到那次的巴黎旅途，我不得不提到我们擅自背着您做的“那件事情”。我想说，这并不是我一手策划的，只是那天我刚到住处安顿好一切，就收到邓布利多先生的信息，他再三地嘱咐我，不要告诉您他的行程。等我到了机场，就看见了和他同行的盖勒特——当然，那会我们还在冷战。由于各种机缘巧合，这趟航班盖勒特恰好坐在了邓布利多先生的身边——我说过，生活中没有什么不可能发生——在一同回去的路上我们聊了许多，邓布利多先生尽他所能帮助我们解开了心结，让我们冰释前嫌。出于报答，我们共同设置了一些情境，让您和我在一个相对安静的环境下，从工作的鸡零狗碎，谈到所谓的人生理想，谈到婚姻，进而谈到对离婚的态度。我从未见过格林德沃先生如此平和而悲观的一面，毕竟平日里他总是睿智、理性，很少提及他的爱人，并且看起来对那些浪漫动人的爱情故事嗤之以鼻。说实话，我真的没有想到您居然还提到了可爱的奥瑞利乌斯，您说：“但这些对我的男孩太不公平了，他那么小，就要承受这些。如果他因为这场离婚永远怨恨我，我反而会心里好受些。”我们——包括邓布利多先生——都一直认为您不爱他，起码没有您表现出来的那么爱他，您从来不会在公众场合抱他。就像之前媒体说的，“黑魔王先生出于爱情而接受办理收养手续，让这个可怜的孩子成为他的家人”。但您很爱他，只是您鲜少流露。

今天小奥瑞利乌斯也在现场，他是我们的花童。他是个非常乖巧的孩子，一个真正的小天使。方才我们在后台和他玩耍，盖勒特问他：“你的父亲（Vater）真是个不苟言笑的家伙，他在家里一定很严厉吧，”可他说：“哦他就是这样的。但他爱我，现在每天睡前他都会趁爸爸（papa）不在的时候亲吻我的额头。”瞧，多可爱的孩子啊！

我们那日谈了很多，大多问题的设置是有意为之，我自认为也算见识过不少次格林德沃先生那些极具诱惑力、能称得上是蛊惑人心的发言，但我还是被那句“我和他都太骄傲了。但我喜欢他的骄傲，因为他本该如此”感动得几欲落泪。我相信当时站在门外倾听着的邓布利多先生也和我抱有着同样的心情。爱情是多么迷人的事物，让人欢欣雀跃又饱感痛楚。

陷入爱情的人们总是疯狂而盲目的，而或许每个人都会在某个时间段和某个人陷入爱河。我们无法用科学的数据去分析解释这些状况，也无法做到完全精准地预测和掌控这种奇妙情感的走向。我们在书上看到那些所谓的相处原则和印象管理策略，大写加粗列着一二三四条，看上去有理有据，思路清晰，但实际上完全不是那么一回事儿。我们无法照本宣科，因为我们在面对心爱之人时难免会手足无措。

不少的情侣们或许都会问自己的恋人“你爱我吗？”在热恋之时大家都会愿意由衷地表示肯定，说着我爱你，我永远爱你，表情坚贞，矢志不渝。但时光会消磨许多事物，时过境迁，也许彼此都会觉得这样的问题无聊又矫情。但爱总是需要表达和回应的。即便再怎样默契无比、心意相通，也需要表达和回应。每一对情侣的相处模式不尽相同，并不是所有人在遇到爱情时还会有意识地在心里默念一遍社会交换理论的定义。而每一个人在不同的年龄对爱情的看法也不尽相同，但最重要的是感受到爱，是相爱、而且是真挚地相爱。

我很感激出现在我生命中的那些人。我很感激格林德沃先生和邓布利多教授，在远离了课堂和校园后，他们让我明白一些道理，使得我受益良多。曾几何时我也莫名自负，幼稚地认为自己无所不能，但经历许多后我明白或许我还没有强大到能够平衡好高强度的工作和情感生活。所以我非常敬佩他们。祝愿你们的爱情天长地久。

我很感谢罗齐尔小姐在我工作中给予我的建议，还有总是那样甜蜜贴心的奎妮·戈德斯坦恩小姐，谢谢你当初为我搭配了第一套得体的西服，使我在纽蒙迦德看上去不那么寒酸；感谢纽特·斯卡曼德先生在研究小组中对我的慷慨相助，感谢我多年的好友埃菲亚斯·多吉，你总是那样善良、真诚；感谢阿伯纳西和科洛，谢谢你们陪伴在盖勒特的身边，为我们带来那么多震撼人心的音乐作品；感谢我的弟弟妹妹们，你们是我生命中不可缺少的存在。

最后，我要感谢盖勒特，他是这个世界上能把白色西服穿得最好看的那个人，他是最甜蜜的糖果、最隽永的诗句，我的爱人、我的一切。感谢上帝让你出现在我的生命里，感谢你带来的那些美妙的音乐、那些狂热的理想、那些热烈的争吵和温柔的爱抚；感谢你见证我的成长，并且始终如一地爱我。十八岁时我认为我这一辈子都只会爱着你，而我很欣慰的是如今我依然能够这么说。岁岁年年过去，我们都成为了更好的自己。非常谢谢你，我亲爱的盖勒特。我爱你。

END

*S.A.S：Special Air Service即英国特种空勤团。


End file.
